


Small Moments in Times

by AmbroseRivers



Series: Adventures in Bitty Land [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bitty Bones AU, Companion to Adventures in Bitty Land, F/F, F/M, M/M, More like a Table of Contents, Multi, Not really a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A List of the chapters in Adventures in Bitty Land in Chronological Order. I was asked to make it and here we are! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments in Times

**Author's Note:**

> I am placing this here to make sure: The Bitty Bones AU was created by fucken-crybaby on Tumblr. Their URL is: fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com and the main blog for the AU is bittybones-au.tumblr.com. All Bitties were adopted by them unless specified.  
> Appearances:  
> Brassberry is owned by Ammazolie (ammazolie.tumblr.com/)  
> Boysenberry was created by FullofBadTimes (fullofbadtimes.tumblr.com/)  
> and Playback Papyrus/PlaybackTale belongs to Linssins. (linssins.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I am just playing in my own corner of things. <3

-Adventures in Bitty Land Master Post-

~What the Bitties call Ambrose:

Sansy: Rose

Tea: Ambrose (Momma occasionally- usually when she is being threatened/in danger)

Cherry: Momma 

Sui: Ambrose at first then Momma

Hoshi: Am

 

*Information: Chapter 12 in Adventures in Bitty Land (General World building)

**Before the Bitties are with Ambrose:

-A Trip Down Memory Lane (Elaborates on Hesitation and Discussion)

-Smoke, Oranges, and Pain (Insight into Tea's past, started in Heart and Soul)

-You Found Me

-Into Battle (Sui's past)

-Victorious

-Chaos and S'mores (I placing this here because it has Hoshi in it and it is before he is taken to Ambrose. It is more Lyla and Kuro centric.)

-Drowning in the Stream of Time (Goes into Sansy's past...just a bit.)

***Main Storyline:

1.You've Stolen my Heart

2.What's in a name?

3.Musings

4.Heart and Soul

5.Crime and Punishment

6.Jagged

7.Lovely

8.Revelations

9.Beautiful

10.Can you resist the Flame?

11.Protector

12.Choice

13.Panic

14.Kindness vs. Integrity

(scene 5 in A Trip Down Memory Lane occurs here)

15\. Peace and Calm (Kind Of)

16.Smoke, Oranges, and Pain

17.Hesitation 

18.Fated Serendipity

19.Quiet Moment

20.Dancing Twirling Stars

21.Just a Bit More

(Sansy's dream in Drowning in a Stream of Time occurs here)

22.Manipulation

23.A Good Friend

24/25.A Warning (Really this and the next could be flipped if you wish. They occur simultaneously.)

24/25.I'll do what I Have To

26.Discussion START

27.Discussion: Judgement is not Justice

28\. Discussion: Interlude

29\. Discussion: Stupidity vs. Bravery? Bravery or Perseverance? 

(scene 6 in A Trip Down Memory Lane occurs here)

30\. Tease

31\. Boss-Man, His Pet, and Her Friend

 

****Side Stories/AUs- (Note: These are "What-ifs" and are not apart of the Main Storyline "canon")

PlaybackTale: Topsy Turvy (What if Ambrose met Playback Papyrus?)


End file.
